Clan Lionheart
The Clan Clan Lionheart does not originate from the Unmei Empire, but rather was formerly an ally of the Empire in an Alliance composed of the Empire, The Shadowsong Empire, the Kingdom of the South, and them as The Celestial Crusade. Their founder and leader was offered a position as a noble clan by his sworn brother and friend, Emperor Kenchi Tanoshi, the stated reason being that Gabriel knew that his people could never truly operate independently and quoted his inability to lead a nation and gladly took up the offer. The Clan itself is composed of Burningspear descendants the majority being of Gabriel's lineage, while non-blood relatives can earn a place among them. The clan is composed primarily of Humans, Turockin, Lycan, and Khoren. Behavior The people of the Clan are a mix of both Warrior and Knightly attributes, with a firm love of battle tempered by their moral code and oaths. The clan holds several things of high value with the first being those they hold dear and the people of the world, encompassed by their dream of a better world. They value immensely the dreams of not just themselves but others, friends are of great import to them, and they also put much stock in those of honor and a strong arm. They will also follow their oaths closely, willing to die to fulfill them. Not to far behind any Lionheart is their trusted companion and sibling, their lion that each have raised from their youth. Combat Style The Knights of Clan Lionheart vary by individual in what fighting style they prefer, but they are primarily guardians, using the combat style developed by their Imperial Lord Yuno Tanoshi and their current Lord Gabriel Lionheart, simply put as the Celestial Guardian. They wield massive Great Shields, requiring people of their size and strength to heft, alongside a blade and their developing Celestial Force. The Celestial Force A new energy created by Gabriel Lionheart when he was granted strength in his time of need by Kenchi Tanoshi, absorbing the Celestial Marks he bore and marking his skin. Very little is known of it, but it beats in the hearts of not just the Clan, but the entirety of their people, though little is known of it as it is still developing, but through it each Lionheart is connected to their Lions sharing their strength. This energy allows Lionhearts to do battle with and slay Celestials, as well as once in their life, absorb a Celestial and enhance their force into a new type. Structure The Clan is organized similar to a military, being that the Lord is the top commander with sub commanders beneath them. They're also organized by Chapter, each headed by a commander and a captain, each chapter is formed based upon certain beliefs that have taken root in the Clan. Though each have unofficial names. # Glorious Flame Chapter: They are not formed based upon a belief, but rather composed of the strongest Lionhearts, forming what is known as the Champion unit, headed by the Champion of the Clan. #* Leader: Champion Genmar Lionheart #* Captain: None # Dragon's Claw Chapter: Originally formed by Genmar before taking the position of Champion, this Chapter stems from a fierce desire to charge the enemy head on, favoring assault over defense. And a firm desire to seek glory. Known as the "Glory Seekers". #* Leader: Knight-Commander Shear Lionheart #* Captain: Bjorn Lionheart # Wild Storm Chapter: Formed by those with a wild streak in their hearts, and a willingness to bend the rules. This chapter loves the sea more than anything else and will rarely allow themselves to be chained to the land. Responsible for the naval fleet. Known as the "Corsairs". #* Leader: Knight-Admiral Solomon Lionheart #* Captain: Xander Lionheart # Guardian Wall Chapter: Formed by those who seek to safeguard those around them, this group is most often seen in the city itself helping the people in any way they can, such as simple manual labor to helping an old lady carry her groceries. They are a calm people, willing to talk things out. Known as the "Guardians". #* Leader: Knight-Commander Jedediah Lionheart #* Captain: Asgeir Lionheart # Hunter's Path Chapter: Thought to have been formed by those who were more beast than man, it's become more apparent that it was formed by those within to humor their leader. Only Lycan are within this Chapter, each is a hunter capable of being more beast than man and willing to play lose with conventional warfare. Known as the "Hunters". #* Leader: Knight-Commander Imrick Lionheart #* Captain: Grimnir Lionheart # Consuming Blaze Chapter: Formed by those with an inventive mind and a love of engineering, the members of this chapter prefer to spend their days in the workshop than anything, responsible for tending to the siege weapons and technology of the Clan. Known as the "Tinkers". #* Leader: Knight-Commander Thorin Lionheart #* Captain: Avitus Lionheart # Thundering Charge Chapter: Formed by those similar to the Wild Storm, having a wild streak themselves, but not desire to set sail. What sets them apart is their willingness to follow the rules if they must and the fierce bond they share with their lion companion, holding them closer than even a normal Lionheart does. They are also responsible for raising and breeding of the lions. Known as the "Riders". #* Leader: Knight-Commander Thule Lionheart #* Captain: Ulla Lionheart # Warm Hearth Chapter: Formed by the enforcers, those who follow the path of law, each member belongs to the Police Force and are the ones who keep the other Lionhearts in line. No nickname. #* Leader: Knight-Warden Kaia Lionheart #* Captain: Bard Lionheart # Gentle Candle Chapter: Formed by those who have no desire to fight, but rather mend the wounds of others and make well the sick. A very pacifistic chapter, but due to attrition this chapter is declared lost. It's third seat falling to darkness, it's Captain having to give up her post, and their Commander perishing. Known as the "Menders". #* Leader: Knight-Cleric Ayau Lionheart #* Captain: None Lost Chapters History Their past is not something they know much of past a certain point, but very recent in history. What they have learned is long ago there were a race of Lycan, the original berserkers who were losing themselves to their primal nature and began to regress back into wolves. These wolves, desperate to preserve their line, decided that to pass it on to races with more control, and with the use of magical water they began rape human and elven women. But none of these individuals are known to them. After that the furthest they know of is a pair of brothers, Syrien and Geros Berserk, warriors of the War God and the Berserk Tribe, who came from across the seas to partake in the first Champion Games, joining the Keltherian Crusade. Geros Naztheros is their ancestor as he was part of the Crusade who stood in defense of the dragons and was one of the many crusaders who joined the Dragon Knights under some of the former Court Guards to maintain the legacy there. It is unknown who the mother was, but he did father a son, known as Varman who left the Dragon Knights it pursue love with a normal woman in the Crusade capital of Ostagar, where they had a son named Fellex. Fellex was born with a hope to return to Dragon's Peak and join the Dragon Knights there, though his father did not initially want him to go, with the help of his mother, Menia, he was permitted to go. From there Fellex forged his legacy, a bloody one, he pulled the Soul Blade becoming the first Soul Caliber in ages, and from there in a fit of rage slew his own father for attacking the mountain and the dragon knights, before killing the knight who murdered his mother. On that same day he challenged and fought his own mentor, killing him and taking his place as the Blue Dragon Alpha, but his carnage did not stop there, he faced the leader of the all the Dragon Knights, Nozz Ragehunter the one who had previously defeated another Knight known as Zalamondo for the position, and slew him despite protests. He fought in defense of the mountain with the assistance of his friends, chiefly Dachi Tanoshi and successfully repelled attacking forces....only to shortly after disappear. Without him the Dragon Knights fell apart and were eventually destroyed by the Tempest who seized control of the mountain. Left behind as his legacy where four children, the firstborn son known as Fellex Naztheros II was the only one to be at his funeral as a young boy, before being adopted and rescued from the raging Red Alpha. He grew up in the Mainlands joining its military, meeting his half-brother, before eventually leaving for the Crusade to take part in the second Champion Games where he became Fellex Burningspear. He married a woman known as Sora and had five children, Gabriel, Meghan, Piper, David, and Baradir. He took part in the Third World War, eventually having to take up the mantle as Temporary Champion when the entire crusade was sealed within Ostagar, from there he led the defense of the Mainlands ousting the invading Chantry forces from Elysium and onwards, eventually freeing the Crusade. But he broke world laws to accomplish this, and as a result he was sentenced to imprisonment within Vault 22, only to emerge stronger for the final act of the war the invasion of the Holy Lands. There he fought in the waning days of his life, an aged man greyed from his long life fighting, and in the final moments his youth was restored alongside many others and for his actions he was given the choice to leave the Crusade, determined to go and be a father to his children, he left. The Burningspear Legion partook in several actions over the years, both in the liberation of the South and its founding into a Kingdom, and even the venture into the mountain to reach the top of the world. But it was the Battle of Elysium during the infection that decimated the Legion, all members being trapped within the city, as they died one by one. The first to fall was David, bitten by an infected, he chose to take his own life before he turned into them. Then Piper, by the hands of the Arthur Dragonbane as the Legion lost control over their Celestial Mark, transforming into monsters. Then Meghan, obliterated by an abomination. And finally Fellex Burningspear, he died to protect his son, Gabriel from the battle they had lost. Only Baradir and Gabriel survived this time, but only Baradir emerged unbroken. Gabriel, the founder, was rescued by the Emperor and had his memory fractured to hide away the horrors he had seen, taken away to Destiny Island to help heal his mind. Over time he bonded with the Emperor and gradually pieced together his shattered mind, until he was whole and stronger from the experience. Upon his return to the Legion he refounded them as the Lionhearts, now free of the Crusade entirely he gave them a new name, their own name. By the grace of the Heavenly Goddess their home of Valignatir was transported to the Luna Isles, where they now stand in defiance of the Mages there who seek to use the very infection they have suffered against them, besieging their city with the Dark Kree. As the dark energy hit the city and began to create infected, the Lionhearts stood with their people to fight them off, and in that moment a surprise came, the young of Clan Tanoshi came to their aid, fighting by their side, and in Gabriel's desire to protect his people and with the trust of his brother, the Celestial Force came free, joining with every Lionheart and the people of Valignatir, creating the Celestial Knights. It was after this that Gabriel had his people join with the Unmei Empire as a Noble Clan, serving under the Imperial Lord Yuno, Yang of the Tanoshis.